duofranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
Summertime Debuts: July Arc
Summertime Debuts: July Arc is the second part of Summertime Debuts. Plot First Half Dora is back and she has the entire world in the palm of her hand as she exacts revenge on the Myles Bots for all the torment Zachary put her through ever since their childhood. It is up to Genie, Ducky and their new recruits to exonerate Felix and Ella (as well as Ella’s friends) and stop Marquez from destroying the world with a rift weaponized by the antagonists. Second Half It is now the present day and Dora has seized control over the U.S. Government and created a virus that is mistaken for Felix. Tilly is a victim of Dora’s manipulations and all hope is done for. But luckily, the team is undeterred and decides to stop Dora once and for all while facing the manipulated government facility and some old faces. Cast * Keegan Michael-Key as Ducky, the ex-best friend of the late Bunny. ** Alex Wolff as Ducky from the episode “Reflection Part 1” onwards. * Will Smith as Genie, a villain mole and an official Myles Bot. ** Chosen Jacobs as Genie from the episode “Reflection Part 1” onwards. * Real Name Withheld as Zach Delightful, a new recruit for the Myles Bots and Dora’s target for vengeance. ** Chris Kattan as Bunnicula Jr., Zachary’s akuma alias. * Unknown as Dora Marquez, the arc’s main antagonist who seeks revenge on Zachary for his bullying against her ever since their childhood. * Dove Cameron as Ella, a dove regularly victimized by Sanjay Patel out of revenge and spite. * Allegra Clark (Male Edit) as Felix, Zachary’s son and a target for the U.S. Government after being mistaken for a virus that removes higher functions. * Emile Hirsch as Troll Jim, an old ally of Zachary Delightful who returns to Linden City by audience demand. * Unknown as Rippy Roo, a redeemed antagonist and former member of P.O.I.N.T. who returns to Linden City in the arc’s final episodes. * Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue, a superhero and Zachary’s aide. * Jake Gyllenhaal as Mysterio, a fraud attempting to deceive people into believing his claims which doesn’t work. * N/A as Angel, Fluttershy’s best friend and one of the primary targets of Zachary. Introducing... * Unknown as Oyster, a dimensional traveler who becomes trapped in the Duo-Franchise realm during the rift fiasco. * Justin Felbinger as Sprig Planter, a Duo-Franchise newcomer who resided in Amphibia before the arc. * Lika Leong as Adorabat, a hero wannabe who briefly had forsaken Mao Mao but didn’t get to make amends with him after being transported into the Duo-Franchise timeline. Characters * The Myles Bots ** Ducky ** Genie ** Zach Delightful * Dora Marquez * Oyster * Sprig Planter * Adorabat * Angel * Mysterio * Felix * Twilight Sparkle * Government Facility Members * Government Facility Agents * Rescue * Rippy Roo * Troll Jim * Tilly Green * Felix * Ella * Bunnicula ** Bunnicula Jr.